


Moving

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Suzy [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Financial Issues, Heavy Angst, Moving In Together, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Willy and Suzy move in together, it’s not out of want, but desperation as Willy is practically homeless and Suzy struggles to make ends meet on her own.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character
Series: Willy and Suzy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



> Credit for the concept behind this entire series and some of the lines in this work goes to pockets_full_of_posies to whom this fic is gifted. I 1000% suggest you check out their writing. Gorgeous beyond measure.

Hauling an end table, Willy’s faded Grateful Dead t-shirt clung to a circle of sweat on his back as Suzy struggled to take a box much larger than herself to the front door. As they made the seemingly endless circuit from the third floor, no elevator, to the truck, each time their eyes collided Willy and Suzy would smile. But as their footsteps passed, hoisting another box, a lamp, a basket, their faces would settle and any passing observer might question the happiness of the day’s union.

It wasn’t that Suzy didn’t want to live with Willy. It was that she had no choice, and that alone, the lack of options splayed before her as she glanced at her checkbook and sensed the familiar constriction around her chest, made Suzy uneasy.

When the pool locked its gates for the season, initially Willy crashed with Rusty, struggling to fit his extended frame on a lumpy couch as he was forced to fall asleep blaring his headphones to drown out the noises of Rusty and whichever woman he happened to be bringing home that evening.

Suzy didn’t really ask Willy to move in with her. It wasn’t a conversation, per se. More a resignation on both their parts. One day while watching TV on her couch, a stack of papers slipped under the door. Padding across the living room, Suzy picked it up to see her lease renewal notice. Rent hike staring back at her, a bilious worry floated up Suzy’s esophagus. 

Even working the maximum number of hours allowed at the grocery store, Suzy borrowed money from her sister twice in the last six months. And she informed Suzy last time would be the last time unless she paid her back in full. Lowering the pages, Suzy turned back to Willy on the couch. 

“I…” She swallowed. “I have to move.”

Willy furrowed his brow. “What?”

“My rent is going up…” Suzy stared at the floor. “I can’t stay here. I have to be out by the end of next month.”

“Oh.” Nodding heavily, Willy pushed his palms into the cushion and sat up. “So...where are you going to go?”

Suzy lifted a shoulder. “Guess I’ll try to find a different place. Maybe somewhere between Emerald and Franklin.” 

Rapidly grounding the expression that rose to his face, Willy bobbed his head. He knew that area of Boise could be rough. “Well…” He swallowed, rubbing his large hands together. “I’ll help you move. You won’t have to pay anyone or anything. Just...just rent a truck and all.” 

Looking at Willy bent over on her couch, Suzy considered. Currently he was scraping by cleaning gutters, mowing lawns, basically any odd outdoor job he could scrounge up. At most, any new apartment she found would be $100 less than she was paying now, and that’s if she settled for a total shithole.

“Do you…” Suzy shifted her weight to her other foot. “Would you wanna come with me?”

Blinking, Willy leaned back. “You mean...live together?”

“Yeah.” Suzy stated simply.

Willy chewed on his lip, cobalt eyes studying her. “That’s what you want?”

Suzy lifted a shoulder. She could sense her throat tightening, her eyes stinging. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be a flat discussion on a gray afternoon in October between two people clawing their way to mediocrity.

It was supposed to be smiling lips and laughing eyes. Rushing into each other’s open arms. Excitement and giddiness and hope at the idea of building a life together.

But instead, Suzy just nodded. “Sure.”

Examining her heavy face, Willy plastered on a smile, but the knuckles of his gripping fingers went white. “Alright. That...that sounds good.”

As they carried their things, well, most of the items belonged to Suzy, all of Willy’s possessions fit in the trunk of his car, neither mentioned that though they were two people, the apartment was smaller than the one she lived in before. Neither drew attention to the busted callbox, the sprawling, mysterious stains on the hallway carpets. And neither of them said anything as Willy installed the extra lock on the front door.

Suzy was surprised how quickly they unpacked everything. By the afternoon of the next day, it was as if she and Willy were surrounded by the water stained walls and broken blinds for years. Or maybe it just felt that long. The first night they collapsed on the bed after returning the truck, sore and uninterested in talking as they didn’t bother putting sheets on the mattress, sleeping on raw pillows with the blanket half over their sweat-dried bodies.

Willy drove out to get them a fast food breakfast. After an hour, Suzy was concerned, but soon he rolled in, cold food gripped in his hand and fuming that his car, once again, stalled at a red light. Half of Suzy wanted to suggest he get rid of it, take the maybe fifty dollars they would get for the junker and put it toward something useful, but the other half of her didn’t want to be stuck carting him around, and surely Willy wouldn’t want to be dependent on her as a chauffeur.

After eating, Willy and Suzy took a shower, during which they had to wait a full two minutes for the water to turn from brown to clear. Sizable hands flowing over her skin, Willy moved aside Suzy’s soaked hair, his pink lips brushing her neck from behind as she scrubbed the loofah over her chest.

“I know…” Willy’s voice was soft against her ear, his strong arms closing around her. “I know it’s not perfect…” Tucking his face into the crook of her neck, Willy breathed her in. Even freshly washed, he caught the scent that was uniquely her. _Suzy_. “But we’ll make it work. Okay?”

Squeezing his sculpted forearm, Suzy turned back to him, resting their foreheads together. “Okay.”

Linking lips, tongues that held back words of worry knit together under the water’s stream as Suzy cupped Willy’s stubbled jaw. Fingers trickling between her thighs, Willy played with Suzy’s slickness, so different from that falling around them as his cock thickened and her hand trailed over his dewy dark chest hair.

Wrapping a leg around his waist, Suzy lassoed him in, guiding Willy’s cock against her entrance. Perhaps if she closed her eyes, losing herself beneath Willy’s mouth, his hands, his skin, then it would all fade away. Her plummeting bank account. That threatening noise in her car that she was too frightened to get checked. The cupboards of the new apartment she wasn’t certain they could fill.

Surging inside, Willy hooked a hand under Suzy’s ass, the other spinning over her clit as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping over her sensitive damp flesh. Willy hoped the touch of his lips spoke the things he couldn’t bring himself to say. _Suzy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up. I’m sorry I’m a goddamn leech. I’m sorry that with every step I take, I seem to fall down and I’m dragging you with me._

The words never came. They would bubble up behind his teeth, and Willy would clench his jaw, muscle flickering and eyes stinging, part of him wanting to shout at her when he saw the spectre of anxiety haunt Suzy’s features. _Why are you with me?!_

But, hips swiveling and fingers twiddling, Willy knew he could do this for her, at least. Willy couldn’t hide the late notices that came in the mail day after day. He couldn’t carry Suzy across the threshold of her dream house. Hell, he couldn’t even bring her home the flowers he walked by the other day, their purple color catching his eye as he remembered Suzy said carnations were her favorite, even though most people thought they were cheap. But patting his pockets, Willy was two dollars short, and an acrid shame coated his stomach as he recalled the weed he bought the night before.

But Willy could clear Suzy’s thoughts for a moment. A beautiful instant in which that deep line in the center of her forehead evaporated, replaced by fluttering eyelids and a gasping mouth. Willy never thought himself good for much, hiding it under a thick layer of sardonic wit and misanthropy. In front of Suzy, though, crawling into the security of sarcasm wasn’t an option. At least not anymore. 

Maybe when they first started dating, and she thought it was funny and cute. But eventually Willy noticed the titters faded. Suzy wanted him to be real. Willy strove to provide, to be genuine in her presence. But the problem was Willy didn’t like the man who sat below his haze of weed and sunglasses and dirty jokes.

That man, as far as Willy was concerned, was useless. Worse than useless. Wrong. Peeking below the curtain, Willy saw something skinny and sad and shaking that struck out against the light and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. It wasn’t that Willy didn’t want to be the man Suzy needed him to be. He didn’t know how. Because Willy couldn’t even be that man for himself.

And so Willy touched her, held her, kissed her. Suzy cinched around him and Willy doubled his grip on her thigh, pounding her into the crumbling tile until her screams echoed oddly off the compact walls. Suzy scrambled at his wet skin, frantically trying to pull Willy impossibly deeper. 

“ _Willy! Yes! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”_ She cried, one foot braced at the bottom of the tub as she bore forward onto his substantial cock and Willy spun over her clit.

“I won't…” Willy whispered breathlessly against her ear, clenching his eyes and hammering harder. “I’ll fuck you forever if you want me to…”

Stubble rough against her cheek, Suzy shrieked, clinging to his pummeling body before the earthquake broke over her and she rocked up and down the shower wall. “ _Willy! Willy, yes! Yes! So fucking good!_ ”

“ _Mmhmm…_ ” Willy whimpered, eyes shut as he scooped up her other leg, slamming into her vigorously. “I just wanna make you feel good, Suzy... _Fuck! Fuck!_ ”

Arms closing around his broad shoulders as his movements grew erratic, Suzy’s fingers played in his long, dripping tendrils. “You do.” She murmured. “You make me feel so good, Willy.”

Nodding, Willy’s body finally had permission to let go as he whined his way over Suzy’s name, hips juddering forward and cum draining as his fingers dug into her creamy thighs. “ _Suzy...Suzy, yes…”_ He panted as he shivered against her, slowly letting down one leg, then the other.

Palms on the wall, Willy hung his head and they both stood silently, steam rising and breathing for a moment before Suzy pressed a kiss to his cheek, patting Willy’s belly and turning off the water. Toweling off, they climbed out, Suzy grateful she had the forethought to take two days off to move, even though she knew come payday she would regret it.

They made it through the first month. Willy would quietly leave a couple of twenties on the counter whenever he managed to scrape together a job or two. Or he’d come home bearing groceries unbidden. But as Suzy sat at the kitchen table, checkbook in hand and eyes narrowed over the calculator, Willy found he had to turn off his video game, slinking off to the bedroom to stare at the pages of a book he couldn’t absorb in his guilt.

The first time they went to the food shelf, Suzy looked around at those gathered, the screaming children dangling off the arms of exhausted mothers, the lonely elderly, cheeks hollow and clothes unwashed, and wondered how she got there as she and Willy waited for their names to be called. 

Silently filling the trunk of her car, Willy glanced at the sky, zipping up his hoodie against the chill and frowning. Through a buddy he managed to find a gig driving a snow plow for the winter. Problem being Willy only got paid if it snowed. Suzy and Willy were probably the singular couple in Boise anxiously watching the weather, praying each day for a storm as they cautiously kept the thermostat at 62, fearing the next month’s heating bill.

Snuggled under the blankets, Suzy cricketed her legs together, listening to Willy’s heartbeat as she strove toward the warmth of his strong, soft body. A catching of breath. A sniffle. Willy’s eyes closed and he exhaled, gritting his teeth, muscles in his sculpted jaw jumping as he planted a kiss to Suzy’s crimson hair, rubbing small circles into her back. She wept more nights than not lately.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Willy whispered into the darkness.

Clinging to his firm chest, Suzy shook her head. “How?”

Pulling her up, Willy wrapped a leg around her, tucking his face into Suzy’s neck, cocooning her with his long frame. Voice wavering, Suzy and Willy trembled together. “I don’t know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
